Sweet Like Chocolate
by Steph.107
Summary: Ema is forced into going to a work party by Gavin which ends in a compromising position for both of them. Thinking it can only get better leads Gavin to be in a spot of trouble. Emotions run high and Apollo finally gets paid for some work.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Brand new story! Is obviously Klema and will be a multi fic. This chapter is just a long build up to the real story line, so sticking with it would be a good idea if you're interested :D

Anyway, please stick with this, its going in a real direction, not my usual mindless fluff.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own these two, an apartment or snackoos. Hell, do they even exist?

* * *

Sweet Like Chocolate

Ema would wake every morning with the same sense of dread. She knew she was waking up earlier than most of civilisation, she knew she had to shower, get dressed, eat and be out of the door well before most people had had their morning coffee.

Her one thing that cheered her up was her snackoos. Her beloved snackoos. They had never let her down, never made her do something stupid, never hit on her or called her strange names. In fact, they didn't provide any negative effect for her whatsoever. They made the most delicious snack she could ever conceive and also came in handy as a potential weapon, something of which she used to her full advantage. Snackoos, she concluded, should mutate into a breed of humans, though while being scientifically impossible, the snackoo species would be the greatest race ever.

She thought about this while on the train to work. 'Another day, another murder' seemed to be her philosophy as of late, something of which she didn't appreciate. Now, there were several things that Ema didn't appreciate in life, one, as already concluded is waking up early. Another is too many murders, even though they provide chance to investigate, that is, to investigate scientifically. A third downer on her life is paper work, and she gets more of that the more crimes she investigates.

The fourth burden on her life, she concluded as she walked through the building to her office, was the glimmerous fop walking briskly beside her whom she was trying her hardest to ignore for as long as possible. Sure, he had the looks and the smooth accent and the ability to woo almost everyone oh, and just happened to be an ex rock star with the prosecuting abilities of a god with bundles of money, but that doesn't mean that he can be tolerated at 8 on a Monday morning. He was scientifically bad for her.

Yes ladies and gentlemen, Klavier Gavin was perfect to almost everyone. Guess who didn't exactly fit into the 'everyone' category. Unfortunately, this very fact was what enticed Klavier so much.

"Good morning, Fraulein." Gavin said to her through a smile.

I hate you I hate you I hate you.

"Morning *MUNCH* Sir, what is it?" Ema asked him while eating her snackoos. Oh how Ema hated working for this fop, why couldn't the top prosecutor be Mr Edgeworth? Even Mr Payne would have been a better boss, albeit more nervous.

"Just to remind you of the departmental meeting this morning, and the party tonight. Will I be seeing you there?"

"Of course, I'll be at the morning meeting as usual." Ema replied while grabbing the door handle to her office.

"And what about the party, Fraulein?"

Ema didn't respond. Instead she closed her door while looking into the hopeful eyes of a glimmerous fop. It didn't matter if his pleading eyes were so blue you could swim in them, and it didn't matter if his smile was genuine just then. Everyone knows that Ema Skye does not attend work parties. Never has, never will. Unless they were thrown for her, then she might be swayed.

She sighed and landed on her desk chair, feeling contented to be off her feet again. That is until she saw the amount of paperwork due to be done on her desk, and more specifically the little post it stuck to her lamp.

_Fraulein,_

_Looking forward to seeing you at the party tonight._

_Perhaps save me a dance Ja?_

_Love Klavier Gavin_

Ema screwed up the note and threw it towards her bin, not bothering to look up to see if it had actually gone in, though she suspected it hadn't.

***

The meeting that morning had gone on like they usually did. Gavin announced that Mr Payne would be taking on the latest case because he was too busy (or too lazy, Ema suspected) and a number of other detectives had been ordered to go out and do their job, Ema had not been one of those detectives.

On the way out of the meeting room Gavin held onto Ema's arm and dragged her aside.

"A personal favour." He told her with a smile, "To give you an easy day to finish your outstanding paperwork and-" he added, after seeing her roll her eyes, "Time to make yourself beautiful for the party tonight, you're expected to turn up."

"And why's that?" She asked him icily.

"Because I want you there. And I get what I want. So you'll be there."

"But-"

"No buts. I'll pick you up at 8, Ja?"

Ema stood there spluttering out her argument before she realised he had already made a hasty retreat. He didn't know where she lived she thought, but it wouldn't be hard for him to find out, he could just look through her employment details and find it straight away. Sigh. Why couldn't a less able man be interested in stalking her? One that couldn't find out her address in a matter of seconds?

Ema noted as 5 o' clock finally rolled in. That gave her an hour to get home and do her morning ritual again in two hours. Shower, dress, eat.

The train back was almost eventful. Ema never got on the train at this time, thus was not properly prepared for the giant mass of people that would be there. She needn't worry though, most people got off before her stop, and being a detective she could easily get through an enormous crowd by flashing her badge and yelling.

***

As she walked through her tiny apartment to her bathroom, Ema munched angrily on snackoos. Angry in that, despite being home early for a change, she would be going out, meaning that she'd be having a later night than usual. Late night and early morning makes Ema a potential murderer, another well known fact about her.

This time her anger was soothed by the running of hot water over her naked body. She let it run over her face and cascade down her newly smooth legs, of which she'd paid more attention to shaving than usual.

Feeling thoroughly refreshed and fresh faced, she padded bare foot in a towel through her apartment towards her living room and flicked channels for a bit. She had half an hour of relaxing before she had to start drying her hair and dressing, and she intended to enjoy that time with her TV and her bag of snackoos.

She was clock watching so had to admit to herself she was more excited about the party than she felt she should have been. It _had_ been a long time since she'd been to a party. What was worse was that she would be going with Gavin. As in, arriving with him there then would probably have to spend some time near him. People would see her near him. People she had to work with everyday and she knew as well as everyone that petty rumours do not stop at high school.

7 o' clock told her it was time to get a move on. She switched her small TV off and carried her snackoos to her bedroom with her, rejoicing once again in the simplicity of the small yet delightful treats. She dropped them on her dressing table and sat on the small buffet she had underneath it. After drying her hair she fluffed it a little and decided that she would settle on what to do with it after she had dressed. She knew the saying that every girl has a little black dress. She didn't agree with this statement because scientifically, it wasn't true or possible. However, Ema did fit into the bulk of girls who did have one, which she reasoned with herself, was not a bad thing because they came in handy for things like this.

Pulling her closet doors open she sighed. So many shirts, waistcoats and lab coats. She rifled through them until she found her dress. She'd only ever worn it once, and that was in the shop dressing room.

She openly cringed as she wondered if it still fit her. She hadn't exactly had health as one of her top priorities as of late. She slipped into it and sighed in relief, it fit like a glove. A rather snug glove she thought as she tied the straps around the back of her neck. It stopped a good few inches above her knees and clung very fittingly to her hips, chest and gave her the appearance of a waist. She would've been pleased with her appearance if she wasn't going to a work party.

Sitting at her dressing table again she decided on keeping her hair down tonight, spraying it lightly with hairspray to give it that tiny bit of life she felt it needed. Now for makeup. She felt any tiny amount was over the top for her, since she never wore it, so this part was going to be a challenge. Foundation? Blusher? Lip gloss? Were these necessary? She read the label for the foundation and decided that that might be a good idea; a shiny face was never appreciated. Now for the dreaded eyeliner. She'd worn it a few times in her youth when her older sister Lana had done it for her, though since then Ema had never cared for it. Tonight though, she intended to look good, no matter how painful it would be. Dragging the pencil over her eyelid carefully she shuddered at the thought of mascara, and cautiously applied a few swipes of that on her lashes next, so as to not stab herself in the eye, something of which she is sure she would of done had she been in more of a rush.

Quarter to 8. Not bad she thought. Now she needed shoes though, which wouldn't be a problem. In the same way she had a little black dress for occasions like this, she also had a pair of black heels similar in design to her usual platforms, only with a more evident thin heel to them.

Staring in the mirror she felt a stab of nerves hit her. Was this too much? Would everyone else be dressed up this much? Was she even dressed up? She looked over at her bedside clock and sighed. She had 5 more minutes of freedom. That was 5 minutes of eating snackoos. 5 minutes of bliss is OK with her.

Ema stood near the window watching over the car park below, waiting for any sign of a ridiculously shaped and expensive car to roll in. She kept checking over her shoulder what the time was, and sighed angrily once it got to 5 past. Then 10 past. But this point her anger was really bubbling. She momentarily snapped out of her anger rush when she heard a soft knock at the door. Then remembering who it must be she snapped out of it and stopped furiously the door and wrenched it open.

Her boss stood there in his usual black shirt and trousers combination with his favourite purple jacket. In the usual daylight when she saw him in this it was acceptable, now though, since the sun was setting behind him which silhouetted his front slightly it was more than pleasing on the eye. Ema seemed to be as speechless as Gavin was in this new light.

The sun provided the opposite effect on Ema to him, her eyes were a light and her cheeks looked flushed. She raked his eyes over her long, loose hair and her darker eyes, and then hid no shame in openly checking her out. Her tiny black dress clung to her in all the right places he thought, or rather, clung very pleasingly to places he didn't know his Fraulein had. His eyes followed down her long, smooth legs to where her feet stood planted in black high heels. This was indeed a sight he would not forget easily.

He snapped out of his maturing daydream by then sound of her steely voice, a dead set that she was mad at him.

"Time to go, fop. You're late." She glared only adding to his fantasies, if only she would smile at him, then she'd be in for it. Well, daydream Ema would be anyway.

"Of course," He said apologetically, while reaching around his back, "I just thought it would be courteous of me to give you these." He finished, handing her a bunch of roses, and knowing that this wasn't a common experienced for her; he excused himself inside her apartment and put them in an empty vase he found above her fridge.

"There," He said proudly, "Now when you get back tonight, no matter what happens, at least you'll have these pretty roses."

"Thank you." She mumbled back, embarrassed that he'd caught her off guard and ushered him towards the door and locked it behind herself. He noticed with amusement that she put the key above the doorframe, concluding that she didn't trust herself either with keys or with alcohol. Probably both.

They made their way down to the stairwell in uncomfortable silence and approached something that look like a regular car that had been stretched to an irregular shape and unnecessary size. He opened the door for her and she climbed in mumbling another polite thank you.

"In comparison to you, they're bland." He told her, his face holding now sign of his usual smirk when talking to her.

"What?" She asked, looking up at his oddly serious face with a peculiar feeling about her.

"The roses," He answered "You look stunning tonight, as you do everyday. The roses are bland in comparison because you're worth a thousand more."

* * *

So, my longest ever chapter, 2,297 words. I'm impressed with myself.

Will be updating either tomorrow or in a few days at most, then it will be party time :D

Opinions would be crackin' :D


	2. Having fun? Not at all

**A/N**: Update woo! Things are going to pick up the pace a lot more after this chapter.

**Dislcaimer**: I don't own these two or a car :(

* * *

_"In comparison to you, they're bland." He told her, his face holding now sign of his usual smirk when talking to her._

_"What?" She asked, looking up at his oddly serious face with a peculiar feeling about her._

_"The roses," He answered "You look stunning tonight, as you do everyday. The roses are bland in comparison because you're worth a thousand more."_

* * *

Ema blinked back at Gavin.

"...Thank you?"

Gavin smiled at this. What could she say back? He told her it was no problem and motioned for her to move up slightly with his hand. Gracefully climbing in after her, he knew he felt more comfortable in this environment than Ema did, though he wrongly misplaced her discomfort.

Ema was so busy hoping that none of her neighbours had seen them so she would have to answer questions later that she completely forgot about the proximity between her and Gavin, and didn't even notice he was handing her a glass of wine till they had safely pulled away from her apartment complex.

"Fraulein-"

"My name is Ema."

"Fine, Ema," He continued with a smile after se had cut him off, "Would you like a drink?"

She noted the glass he was offering her and regarded it with discomfort. Please, she thought, don't let me get too drunk tonight.

While Ema took a small sip Gavin took his chance to observe her more. Her legs did indeed look longer and he stifled a laugh as he watched her awkwardly try to cross her legs in heels he was sure she wasn't used to.

"Stop that, Mr Gavin." Ema shot sharply at him.

He looked up to her eyes and grinned. She was looking at him over her glass with suspicious eyes and a raised eyebrow and felt her resolve lesson a little.

"Stop what, Fraulein?" He asked her, grin firmly in place with a twinkle in his eye because he knew he was winning this time, though he reminded himself quickly not to let her have much more alcohol if one glass had affected her so quickly.

"You know what." She answered with the corners of her mouth start to curl upwards into a smile against her will.

Gavin's response was to widen his grin and wink at her in what she can only describe as boyish cheek. Unwittingly she giggled in return and she knew was in trouble for the rest of the night, though after a few more glasses she was sure she would question whether that was a good or bad thing.

***

Stepping out of the car with more grace than she had got in, Ema shyly held onto Gavin's arm after he had offered it to her, and while Gavin was utterly oblivious to the people around him or the fans that had tracked him down, Ema made herself ignore the tingles she felt shooting from their point of contact on her arm.

Instead their focus was on different things. Gavin could not keep his eyes off her, any previous thought of any woman before had been replaced with a semi confused looking detective, who just happened to be the most radiant person he had ever seen. All Ema could concentrate on was getting one step after the other in her heels, praying she could spend more time sat down than stood up at the party.

Unfortunately, something she had not yet considered was just how much Gavin liked to be in the spotlight. Of course she wouldn't be sat down that much. She was _his_ date. She would have to dance with him and when she finally thought of it, she would say that you can't refuse to dance with your boss. What idiot would? Though by then she would have known he liked to see it as she couldn't keep herself away from him.

After climbing the stairs to the room where she was doomed to spend the next few hours inevitably being grumpy, they entered with much dissimilar looks on their faces.

Ema sported her usual scowl and only managed to smile politely at some agents who had greeted them. Gavin, as usual, seemed to dull the room with his smile.

"How do you do that?" She asked him miraculously.

"Do what Fraulein?" He asked her, his smile growing as he turned to look at her.

"Be so happy here? These are the people you work with, who work for you. Doesn't it bore you?"

"Of course not, a party's a party. You seem to be forgetting who I am Fraulein. Up until a few months ago I was the lead vocalist of a rock band, now the only jamming I do is in the courtroom, which ends up with a different outcome. If I perform badly a guilty man might walk free, instead of an encore I get paperwork. So a party lifts my spirit considerably, consider it your version of forensic science. Though I probably like parties less since I don't wear party outfits all the time."

Ema looked away for a fraction of a second. She wasn't ashamed of always wearing a lab coat, though admittedly it felt nice not having it hung over her shoulders, no matter how unaccustomed she was to not wearing it.

***

Was this her third glass? Her fourth? Lord was it her fifth? Who kept getting them for her anyway? She was sure Gavin had hardly left her side all night. Then again, since she couldn't remember which glass she was on Gavin might as well be a pop up cardboard for all she'd notice now.

Wondering if Gavin had ever thought about getting life size cardboard cut-outs of himself from the old rock n roll days, she yelped in surprise slightly when he asked her to dance.

She considered it for a moment, it was scientifically a bad idea, and she had already concluded once that day that Gavin was scientifically bad for her. Then again, she'd already drunk three- four –five glasses of wine and no longer felt any pain in her feet from the heels.

"Why not?" She smiled up at him much to his surprise, though he got over it quickly and held out his hand to take her to the makeshift dance floor in the middle of the room. She was sure Gavin had had some influence over the party; though his music wasn't playing (at his request) the music did seem to be a bit young for most of the people in the room, though felt that she and Gavin were on that boundary line.

Gavin, once again showed no problem with the situation and started dancing straight away, laughing as Ema caught up to his speed but allowed her to slow down to drink yet another glass.

By the third song even Gavin was surprised at how much Ema was getting into dancing, and by the fifth and sixth he was sure that a few people around them were even more surprised at her fun and contagious enthusiasm for dancing and drinking. As the night had progressed and more alcohol had been consumed they had moved slowly closer to allow more room for people on the dance floor and their dancing could only be described as grinding at this rate, much could the rest of the rooms. It didn't seem to matter what age anyone was in that room, everyone seemed to be having fun acting like a teenager.

The particularly fast song they had just been dancing to came to a halt and a slower, mellower song blared out of the speakers. Ema giggled loudly at the situation she was in and saw Gavin smile adoringly at her. He promised himself to try and get that giggle out of her more often and grabbed her hand and waist to dance slower with her.

"What- what are you doing Gavin?" She asked while making no attempt to get away from him.

"This is commonly known as dancing, Fraulein." He winked at her and started to sway with her on the spot.

"This is- you're right. This _is_ dancing. Huh." She felt his laugh vibrate in his chest as she placed her head against it.

"Having fun?"

"Not at all." She said, smiling as she said it and looked up at him to show that she didn't mean what she said.

He smiled back and to anyone who might have been watching them might have considered the possibility of the two getting along, possibly happy to be in each other's company, though they would have scratched that thought. Ema and Klavier were unofficial enemies, competitors and general pains in the ass to the other one. Tonight they would have been happy with anyone dancing with them while drunk.

Fortunately no one did notice this quick smile at each other, and no one did notice that Gavin's smile was more genuine that Ema's. Or was that unfortunate? Someone could've warned him. Someone could've warned her.

You're going to get your heart broken.

You're going to get your heart broken into.

* * *

Reviews are a fan -smashing way of letting me know what you think :D

I mean it this time that the next chapter won't take too long (Y)


	3. Sure, why not?

**A/N**: Pretty short chapter this time. But lucky you reader! There's some action happnin'!

I know they seem OOC, but as I keep explaining in the story they've had alcohol. Normality resumes in chapter 4.

**Disclaimer**: The likelihood of me getting ownership of this game in the last 24 hours or so is very slim.

* * *

_Fortunately no one did notice this quick smile at each other, and no one did notice that Gavin's smile was more genuine that Ema's. Or was that unfortunate? Someone could've warned him. Someone could've warned her._

_You're going to get your heart broken._

_You're going to get your heart broken into._

* * *

The night, while drawing to a close it was still in full swing with all thoughts of slower songs well and truly forgotten. People still remained well after the time the party was supposed to finish and the DJ was being paid to stay longer, to keep the crowd happy per say.

People had resumed a more grinding style of dancing again and the assumption of alcohol was rapidly building up a large bill. Still, Ema and Klavier showed no sign of separating after five hours of being in each other's company, and were fast losing their inhibitions because of alcohol and their physically close dancing.

They were holding onto each other in a very personal manner. Their hands had found each other's hair; her hands had managed to roam free across his chest and he had somehow managed to keep his hands attached to his arms after they had fallen considerably lower from her back several times.

So it was only a matter of time before they were not themselves enough to experience their first kiss. It only lasted a second, but for that one brief second when his lips pressed hardly against hers both their hearts set on fire.

"Fraulein," He started, his already laboured breathing had reached a painful point, "Perhaps you would like to leave now?"

She surprised him again by answering his question with another question.

"Sure, why not?"

***

Seeing her walk a few steps in front of him to her door set something alight inside Klavier, something of which he did little to muster or resist. Acting on impulse, he grabbed her from behind, spun her and pressed her against her own front door. Her yelp of surprise was muffled by his fervent kiss which she eagerly returned.

Feeling above her head on the doorframe for the key he'd seen her put there earlier he continued to kiss her while his other hand roamed recklessly over her body and her hands pulled him greedily towards her body.

He slid the key into the lock and pushed the door open, forgetting the inevitable that they would fall through.

Upon steadying themselves Klavier let go of her momentarily to retrieve the key and hastily threw it onto a nearby table. After this he wasted no time in grabbing her again, one hand cupping her cheek and the other was pulling her dangerously close by the waist. He kissed her more forcefully this time and Ema did everything in her power to imitate his passion.

She started pulling off his jacket the same time he went to untie the bow holding her dress up at the back of her neck and neither did anything to stop the other. Ema's hands started roaming free under his shirt and both smiled into the kiss at how good it felt. Next Ema got to work on his shirt buttons, choosing to rip it open rather than unbutton it and Gavin tested the boundaries when he started to undo the zip at the back of her dress.

But it was at this time that Gavin started coming to his senses. Normally this stage didn't bother him, and with the way Ema was moving against his evident excitement pressing into her stomach this was were he usually went all out. This was where their irate kissing turned even more enthusiastic normally.

But this was _his_ Ema. He'd called her many things like Fraulein, Leibe, Detektiv. But she would always be Ema. And she would always be his.

So the question he had to ask himself was could he do this? Like this? He knew from the way she was behaving that Ema could and that destroyed him a little inside. It did this because he knew that he could be anything to her right now. Right now he was just some guy that she'd met at a party after she'd had too much to drink.

"I can't." He whispered into the kiss.

"What?" She asked breathlessly.

Their arms were still tangled around each other despite the current shift of mood.

"I can't do this. I- Fraulein, please stop. Not like this."

"Why not?-"

"I have to go." He brought his hands to her face and kissed her forehead once. "I'm sorry Ema, I'll explain after you've had some sleep. Goodnight."

And with those departing words he broke free of her arms and left her apartment. She hurried to the window and saw him walk briskly out of the apartment car park and onto the road beyond. She turned around and picked up her key to lock her door. Stumbling while taking her heels off she noticed he'd left his jacket on her floor. She picked it up and inhaled deeply into it. It smelled just like him. She smiled carried it to her bedroom and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow knowing that would had just happened would hit her with full force in the morning, but for now she didn't care. Her dress was still hanging loosely from her body and his jacket was still in her hands.

***

The same time Ema's head hit the pillow, Klavier hung up his phone. During the past few hours he'd missed seven rings from one woman and she'd left a few voicemails. Upon ringing her back he agreed he'd go over to her place and help her out for 'old time's sake'.

He cursed softly under his breath and headed the opposite direction to her house but stopped in his tracks after taking a few steps. He turned to look at Ema's apartment, a small but sad smile playing on his lips.

* * *

Tune in next time :D


	4. I can't let you do that, Gavin

**A/N**: Is late! Sorry!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing!!

* * *

_The same time Ema's head hit the pillow, Klavier hung up his phone. During the past few hours he'd missed seven rings from one woman and she'd left a few voicemails. Upon ringing her back he agreed he'd go over to her place and help her out for 'old time's sake'._

_He cursed softly under his breath and headed the opposite direction to her house but stopped in his tracks after taking a few steps. He turned to look at Ema's apartment, a small but sad smile playing on his lips._

Before she opened her eyes the next morning Ema Skye knew she was in trouble. And she _really_ needed to get up. Unfortunately, early morning hangover logic told her to keep her eyes closed, that way the world won't come crashing back to her yet.

The main question floating around her hammering brain was what the hell had happened last night? And what the hell was in her hands?

She finally opened her eyes and immediately shut them again, cursing the sun coming through her window. Hiding under her bed cover she opened her eyes again and looked at the strange intrusion in her bed. A jacket, she concluded. A purple one.

Ema's eyes opened wide and she sat bolt upright. What the _hell_ had happened last night?

This wasn't her jacket. This much she knew. It took her only a few more seconds to figure out that it was Gavin's jacket. And if that didn't worry her enough, now she had to figure out why she had it.

This though, would be harder than she hoped it would be.

***

After hanging up her phone to the main office at work she sighed and fell onto her couch. Though slightly dramatic, she felt it needed because she had woken up far too early, had a banging headache and would not be able to sleep during the sick day she had just taken.

She draped herself over the couch and put a hand over her forehead to feel her temperature, even though she knew that scientifically, it would do no help. She got up and shuffled over to her fridge. Fresh orange juice is perfect for times like this*, and the snackoos she had just found next to her fridge was an unexpected happy bonus.

Munching away for what felt like a few seconds but was actually half an hour she was severely disappointed when she had to get up to answer her door.

Standing there looking sheepish while she glared angrily at him was Klavier Gavin, smiling but the fear in his eyes was evident to her.

"What happened? Tell me now or fear the wrath of my snackoos. And there will be no holding back today."

"I'm going to start with good morning, and how are you this morning? I got a call that you phoned in sick, which is no surprise after how much you had to drink."

"I didn't-"

"You did Fraulein," He chuckled, "Don't try to deny it."

Ema sighed and slumped onto the table near her door and rested her head in her hands with her eyes firmly shut.

"I brought you flowers." He said softly, entering her apartment.

"Wait, what?"

He didn't answer and proceeded to do the same as he did yesterday, though this time he had brought daisies.

"Hey!" She shouted while following him into her kitchen, "What do you think-"

He placed a finger over her lips to silence her and looked into her eyes.

"This will not help your headache, Fraulein. Please, calm down."

She did as he said and looked at the floor. Unwittingly her eyes started to water, from the pain or how awkward this moment was, she didn't know, but she didn't resist when he gently put his arms around her and let her rest her head on his chest.

"This isn't like you." She murmured.

"This isn't like you either."

Neither cared. Ema could smell the familiar scent that let her sleep comfortably all night and Gavin was content to just be holding her without her trying to restrain him.

But of course, something had to interrupt them. Both sighed in frustration that they hid from each other as Ema reached for her phone.

She flipped it open and recognised the number from work.

"What is it?"

"Urgh, sorry, pal, but you gotta come work today. Something bad has happened."

"What?" Ema asked, somewhat frustrated as the situation was haphazardly explained to her.

"Well, Mr Gavin's missing and-"

"No he's-"

"We need to bring him in for questioning."

"What, why?"

"There's been a witness Sir, they say he's murdered someone. Blunt force trauma to the head. And we need to find him. So you gotta work today Sir."

"O... kay." Ema had no idea what to say. The next words just slipped out of her mouth.

"He's at my place, find my address in my file."

She hung up and turned to Gavin who was sat at her kitchen table.

"What... what have you done?!"

Gavin jumped in surprise and looked at her, confusion clear on his face. "What have I done? What do you mean what have I done? I haven't done anything, I've been sat right here."

"I mean last night, what did you do? There are probably about ten cops on their way here right now."

"Fraulein, please calm down, I don't know what you mean."

"You know damn well what I mean! There was a witness!"

They could both hear sirens in the distance.

"Witness? To what?"

"To murder, Gavin! To frickin' muder!"

"What the hell? You told them where I am?!"

"Did- did you do it?"

"Of course not, Fraulein!" He shouted, though his eyes wondering towards the door made her uneasy.

"I can't let you do that Gavin." She said while stepping between him and the door.

"Oh come on! You don't honestly-"

He stopped speaking when they both heard footsteps thudding on the stairs to her apartment.

"Detective Skye?! He in there with you?!" An officer was pounding on the door and yelling through it.

Ema looked away from Gavin quickly then back to him.

"I'm sorry." She whispered before yelling back to the officer that he was in there with her.

A few officers barged into her apartment and immediately clocked Gavin. They dragged him to his feet and handcuffed him and Ema had never felt a more heart wrenching moment. The utter shock and horror on Gavin's face was mirrored on hers as she was pushed out of the way against her wall as they rushed him out of their.

Gavin had time to look over his shoulder and see her staring after him. She followed out onto the stairwell and felt all her words catch in her throat.

"Fraulein! Ema! Please, call Herr Forehead, I seem to be in more trouble than I feared."

* * *

Gunna try and not let the next one be so late :)


	5. Not now Fraulein

**A/N**: Homework, babysitting, people and my computer exploding are all valid reasons as to why this is so late. But alas, that makes me feel no better so this one is a long 'un.

**Disclaimer**: The dude's who own this wouldn't suck this much _

* * *

_The utter shock and horror on Gavin's face was mirrored on hers as she was pushed out of the way against her wall as they rushed him out of there. _

_Gavin had time to look over his shoulder and see her staring after him. She followed out onto the stairwell and felt all her words catch in her throat._

"_Fraulein! Ema! Please, call Herr Forehead, I seem to be in more trouble than I feared."_

* * *

To say that Apollo was surprised to get the call was an understatement.

He didn't know which was more outstandingly shocking; Klavier Gavin being suspected of murder, or Klavier Gavin asking _him_ to be his defence attorney.

Before answering his plight Apollo asked why Gavin had requested him. Sighing, Ema told him that it was probably because Gavin knew he was good, since he kept losing trials to him. Deeming this explanation acceptable he agreed, and between them decided to meet Gavin later at the Detention Centre.

Ema knew she had to go down to the office before she could take a look at the crime scene and hopefully figure out what had happened. She knew speaking to her boss wouldn't be easy, since by now he would know that Gavin was at her apartment, and she wasn't sure how she was going to explain that yet. Promising to herself that she'll cross that bridge when it got to it she left her apartment and headed to work.

***

Upon arriving there she was immediately pulled to the side by Winston Payne, who was of course the prosecutor for the trial. He handed her the case summary and told her to get to the crime scene with a smug smile.

"Murder seems to run in the family doesn't it?" He said to her, enjoying every minute he had knowing that without Gavin around he'd be the most in demand prosecutor.

"Klavier is _nothing_ like his brother, _Sir_." She retorted, knowing full well that Payne wouldn't understand her emphasis on 'sir', but feeling better about it all the same. She stalked out of the building and hailed a cab to the crime scene, reading the case summery on the way.

The victim's house was much grander than she had expected, though she didn't know why she was surprised, considering he was a former football star. She ducked under the police line and headed into the mansion in front of her, immediately clocking the markings on the floor indicating where the body had been. She spent five minutes taking a look around the room before asking one of the forensics to fill her on what they've found so far.

"No sign of forced entry, which means either the victim or his wife let the murderer in, their mistake I guess. The victim was found by his wife and body temp suggests that he was killed between five and seven this morning. COD was blunt force trauma to the head with… where is it? This! Pretty impressive trophy huh? One of his own. Oh, and we found four sets of fingerprints."

This caught Ema's attention. "Four?"

"Yes. The victim's, his wife, unknown fingerprints; most of them partials, and Mr Gavin's." She finished, a sheepish look on her face, not expecting the look of turmoil on Ema's. "Are… are you ok?"

"What? Oh, yes, yes. It's just, I didn't think he'd have been here. This case is looking easy for the prosecution so far."

In response Ema received a nod before being left alone again to investigate and hopefully talk to the witness, but upon hearing that she was with Mr Payne she decided that she'd pay a visit to Gavin sooner.

***

"You going to clue me in on what's happened then?

Gavin looked at her angrily, "Why? I can see right there that you have the basic outline of the case before investigation, and I know that you wouldn't have hesitated for a second to read it after it was handed to you. And I know you've already investigated the crime scene, so why don't you break it down for _me_, Fraulein? Tell _me_ why _I'm_ in this god forsaken place!"

Ema huffed noisily and opened the file. "Fine. But I need to ask that question again in a second anyway. But back to the most important part- Victim is Brian Green, wealthy former football star. Died this morning between five and seven AM. Cause of death was blunt force trauma to the head, weapon is an old trophy of his." Ema looked up at him briefly and saw his eyes calculating something. She flicked to the next page and read aloud again. "Witness is the victim's wife, Vanessa Green, claims she saw the killer enter their house and kill the victim while he slept. Next page is suspects, but I'm sure I don't need to go into that."

Ema closed the file and looked at Gavin, who unlike before looked extraordinarily livid.

"I... I can't believe she did this! She knows I wasn't there! She _knows_!"

Ema looked wildly back at him in panic. "Who, the witness? And- wait, she knows you weren't there? You're claiming innocence? And that she's lying? I think it's about time you told me what happened, Gavin."

"I'm going to wait for my attorney to get here. You should be investigating the case, I assume you convinced Winston that my being at your apartment was out of the blue and strictly professional?"

"He didn't even ask."

"Oh, by the way Fraulein, before you depart, what was the other question for? The one you said was less important then what has happened with the case."

"Oh," Ema blushed. "That. Well- last night is hazy, but now isn't the best time to talk about that, is it?"

"Not now Fraulein." He smiled at her, but it was a heart-rending one. He knew something she didn't, and boy, did she _really_ want to know.

Walking away from him seemed to be a lot harder then she thought it should be and every person she passed could see it plainly on her face that her heart was dropping with every step.

***

"So... what- what actually happened?"

"Yeh? What have you done?"

Ema looked between Apollo and Trucy and felt a pang of compassion. Despite being professional enemies they still cared about Gavin.

Gavin looked up at them, a desperate look in his eye.

"I can't believe she did this to me!" Was the first thing that he said. Was that really desperation she saw or was it anger?

"Who?"

"The witness!"

"You mean you can't believe the witness called the police?" Trucy piped in from next to Apollo.

Gavin did a double take at her and Ema swore he almost laughed.

"No, Fraulein, I can't believe what she has done, because what she 'witnessed' didn't happen."

Apollo and Trucy all let out a breath they didn't know they had been holding. Gavin had said he hadn't done it, that's all it took Apollo to believe it, and while his methods weren't always conventional, if he believed that his client was innocent, he would do everything within his power to get the right verdict.

"Right, shall we get down to business?" Apollo asked nervously.

The three looked at each other when Gavin didn't answer him. "Well," Apollo continued, "Did you know the victim?"

"...Yes." He finally answered and upon Apollo asking him how he told him he was an old fan.

Ema couldn't hold it in any longer, "That's rubbish Gavin and you know it! You were brought up in Germany so you're not expected to support a foreign player; you know that won't settle in court if I can pick holes in your statement so easily."

"Again, how do you know the victim?"

"Through his wife." Gavin sighed.

"The witness? How on earth do you know her?"

"We're acquaintances from the music world."

"So... why would she have it in for you?" Trucy asked him, "If you were old friends?"

"I didn't say that we were friends, Fraulein, and… I can't tell you that." He said, his eyes flickering towards Ema for a second and then back to Apollo.

"Why not?" Trucy asked him, her usual teenage excitement ever present at the thought of a mystery.

"Because it's not relevant. Even if she _is_ trying to frame me for the murder of her husband."

Apollo looked at Ema with a certain air about him and Gavin could tell instantly that he knew what was going on.

"Do you have an alibi at all?" Ema finally asked, hoping for the best but expecting the worst.

"Nein, I was alone in my house, in bed. Asleep. No one can verify that."

"Asleep? Between five and seven? You were awake then, you get into work around the same time I do, so you must be up around half six." Ema shot at him.

Klavier looked away from the three spying eyes for a moment, unknown shame written plainly across his face. "I had a late night so I stayed in bed a little longer than usual. And I have a question for you," He said, looking directly at Apollo. "Tell me, Herr Forehead, have you seen the case file yet?"

Apollo nodded his head and pulled a copy out of his bag as proof.

"Have you spotted anything odd in it?"

Apollo looked through the file very briefly, "You mean apart from you being suspected of murder?"

Gavin smiled at him and it would have been clear to anyone who could see Gavin that his patience was being tried.

"Well…. Errrrmmm." Apollo flicked desperately through the sheets of paper trying to find something, "I don't see- hold it! I got it! Why did the witness wait to call the police until 8 if she witnessed you doing it?"

"Exactly Herr Forehead. I hope you take this line of questioning in court. Which reminds me, why did you take my case?"

"Because you don't take cases to win them, you care about justice."

***

"Fraulein Skye?" Klavier called to her as the three of them started to leave, "May we have that word now?"

Ema said goodbye to the other two and made her way back to Gavin.

"I don't know what you want me to say Ema, except nothing that bad happened. But perhaps it was best you didn't go to work this morning."

"Why's that?" She asked nervously.

"Well, I'm assuming you remember getting into the car? And arriving, where might I add you were particularly grumpy-"

"Watch it, Gavin."

"Of course. Well, after you had a few to drink your dance style became rather… erratic shall we say?"

"What?!" Ema asked, a blush forming already on her cheeks.

"_Erratic_, Fraulein, but I must say you were what you're thinking as well." He added while winking at her.

"Not the time Gavin." She said curtly.

"I know." He said softly while smiling at her. "We danced, we kissed, and I took you home."

"Is that it? Whoa hold on a second there! We kissed?!" Just at that second she suddenly remembered that very moment that they had complicated things further than they should have.

_They were holding onto each other in a very personal manner. Their hands had found each other's hair; her hands had managed to roam free across his chest, and he had somehow managed to keep his hands attached to his arms after they had fallen considerably lower from her back several times._

_So it was only a matter of time before they were not themselves enough to experience their first kiss. It only lasted a second, but for that one brief second when his lips pressed hardly against hers both their hearts set on fire._

"We were both in a happy mood Fraulein, think nothing of it." He said, his soft smile intruding on her brief flashback.

She nodded weakly in agreement and rose from her chair, momentarily stopping to wave as she left the room and then the building. This was the second time that day she had walked away from him that day, this time feeling worse. She knew he had lied to her. He'd told her that he hadn't been to the crime scene but his fingerprints proved otherwise. She didn't know how to take this information, and prayed that Apollo would pick up on fingerprints so she could tell him before the trail, that being the only way she could inform him of them. Once she was outside she deeply breathed in the fresh air and headed to the office, hoping the unidentified fingerprints had a name and face to them, and praying that Gavin had a valid reason for lying to her.

* * *

...Hopefully not so late next time ^_^'


	6. She doesnt want to be here

**A/N**: I've actually updated. Some crazy going ons are going on these days!

This chapter is basically getting this going before the trial and a catch up.

**Disclaimer**: Its just not likely that I'll own this is it?

* * *

_"We were both in a happy mood Fraulein, think nothing of it." He said, his soft smile intruding on her brief flashback._

_She nodded weakly in agreement and rose from her chair, momentarily stopping to wave as she left the room and then the building. This was the second time that day she had walked away from him that day, this time feeling worse. She knew he had lied to her. He'd told her that he hadn't been to the crime scene but his fingerprints proved otherwise. She didn't know how to take this information, and prayed that Apollo would pick up on fingerprints so she could tell him before the trail, that being the only way she could inform him of them. Once she was outside she deeply breathed in the fresh air and headed to the office, hoping the unidentified fingerprints had a name and face to them, and praying that Gavin had a valid reason for lying to her._

* * *

To Ema Skye the last two days had been a blur.

She isn't even sure what she's doing at the courthouse in the prosecutions lobby. She didn't want to be here, she didn't want to be the expert testimony that helps put Klavier Gavin in jail.

She wanted so much to be in the lobby next door. Could she lie and say she hadn't shared a piece of information with Apollo about the case which by law the prosecution is required to do? Would anyone believe her? Because of the activities over the last few days she doubted many people in her precinct would believe that she didn't have a higher motive for going into the defendants lobby.

...

_After leaving Gavin, Ema made her way back to the precinct, hoping more than she ever had that forensics had found a match for the unknown partial fingerprints left at the scene._

_She only got halfway through the door before an eager young forensics intern bounced up to her and she remembered with bitter fondness when that used to be her._

_"Detective Skye!" The young woman exclaimed, "Dr Gladstone has your results. There's no match."_

_"No match? To anyone?"_

_"Nope, we treated it as a priority and ran it against all the databases as fast as we could since this is such a high profile case. This fingerprint this person belongs to either doesn't exist or hasn't been employed anywhere high profile or committed any crime."_

_Ema looked down at the young intern and cursed her excitement. Yeh, she'd found out that it isn't any of the thousands of criminals who might have had a vendetta against Gavin, but it still didn't help her. And now she didn't know what to do. The other detectives assigned to this case were already questioning the witness and checking into all their bank details to make sure nothing strange had being going on previous to the murder. They were checking all well known friends and associates of the victim. All Ema could do was wait and see if anything came up on the reports that she could look up, and make sure every officer she could get her hands on were giving this investigation their all, because despite the fact that she is well known to have a strong dislike for the man, she couldn't let him go to jail for a crime he hadn't done, much less let his reputation be ruined forever after he worked so hard after helping prove his brother guilty of murder._

_Leaving the forensics department quicker than she usually would, Ema had something else to ponder. The intern had been right; this is a high profile case. Not only is Gavin still a celebrity, he's a prosecutor famous for his track record and is the brother of a convicted murderer._

_She had to go see him again, he had to know that she was going to do anything and everything to find out the truth. She didn't care if he didn't want to see her, and she didn't care for the rules before telling him what they had learned because as much as she hated to admit it, Gavin was a hero. He put people in jail that didn't deserve freedom, and cared more about justice than his own record. If anyone had checked the list of visitors that he'd have they'd find that only one had visited him more than Ema; his defence attorney._

_..._

A court officer knocked and entered the room, Ema turned and felt nauseous as she knew what was happening.

The trial against Klavier Gavin was about to begin.

* * *

This time when I say the next chapter will hopefully not be so late, I'll try not to wait 7 months to do anything ^_^'

Reviews will make this wet and rainy day less crappy :)


	7. All his secrets are going to come out

**A/N**: Hey, so this chapter is actually pretty long. Like, twice as long as the last chapter. I've done my best to make the court part as much like the game as I can, you know, wild objections and excitable carry ons and such :D

Anyway, hope you like :)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Phoenix Wright or Apollo Justice. Though I reckon this'd be an interesting game to play, not to tot my own horn too much or anything. :D

* * *

"It is under my impression that since this is such a high profile case we must act quickly to seek the truth. Prosecutor Payne, your opening statement, please.

"Very well. As the prosecutor for this case it is my job to prove beyond any reasonable doubt to the jury the guilt of the defendant, Mr Klavier Gavin."

Ema looked around the room, looking at each face until she saw Gavin. He'd lost all sense of showmanship and was as every other man on the stand; human.

"I will prove it to the jury with evidence,"

Apollo looked nervous, he always did at the beginning of a trial, sometimes he did right up until the end. She could count on him to find out the truth though, somehow, he always did. She smiled at him.

"With expert and witness testimonies,"

Gavin bowed his head, unable to hide his fear anymore.

"And with undeniable motive,"

All his secrets were going to come out.

"That Mr Gavin is guilty of brutally beating a man to death. Thank you."

Ema looked between Apollo and Mr Payne, and then to Gavin and knew that this was going to be one of _those_ trials. The kind of trials that people will reference. A famous rock star turned prosecutor who is suspected of killing a man with the same method his defence attorney brother had? Even after the trial, no matter the outcome, this is defiantly going to be one to remember.

"Well then," the judge said, "If all is in order then it is up to you Mr Payne. Your first witness."

"Of course your honour. I call as my first witness, the victim's wife, Mrs Vanessa Teresa Green."

...

"Witness, your testimony please."

"Y-yes. I was- I was in bed on that morning. It was about 6, maybe half past. I'm not sure the exact time. I heard my husband yelling, then someone else. It was Mr Gavin over there. I got up and went to see what was going on, and then I saw it." She said, fiddling with her bracelet. "I saw Mr Gavin hit my husband. I screamed and he ran. I went straight to my husband and then when he- when he wouldn't get up I called for the police straight away."

Ema ignored what the judge was saying as she watched Apollo look excitedly through the case file while listening to the judge as well.

"Your witness, Mr Justice."

"Thank you, your honour. Now, Mrs Green, can you tell me again what time this incident occurred?"

"Near 6 or half past, defiantly not before."

"Thank you. Could you tell the court why you waited an hour and a half to call the police?"

"What?"

Apollo looked between his case file and to Mrs Green. "Well, according to your testimony you witnessed your husband's attack between 6 and half past 6, yet the phone records show that you didn't call the police until 8. Why the long wait?"

"I-I was in shock. I didn't want to leave my husband I-"

"I would prefer it if you didn't ask the witness such obvious questions when she is so vulnerable." My Payne snapped. Apollo looked apologetic and even Ema could see that this line of questioning couldn't stick with her looking like the bereaved widow.

"Right, sorry." Apollo said, scratching the back of his head. "Could you explain what happened when you went to find your husband?"

"Yes, like I said, I got up to find him after I heard voices. Then I saw Mr Gavin hit my poor husband."

Apollo and Trucy exchanged hushed words and Ema could tell they were doing that thing where they say they can 'perceive' something. A fact which while scientifically impossible, was still better than nothing.

"Mrs Green, could you tell us exactly what you saw when you went to find your husband?" Apollo said.

Mrs Green looked at Mr Payne who nodded, go ahead.

"Well, I turned around the corner and- and he hit him. Klavier hit my poor husband."

"Mrs Green, the way you say my clients name makes it seem you knew hi-"

"Objection!" Payne yelled, "What is the relevance?"

"I'm sorry your honour," Apollo said turning to the judge, "but I have a theory."

"Very well, Mr Justice. Proceed."

"Thank you. Now, Mrs Green, why would Mr Gavin have been at your residence? All his friends and family say that they had no connection, and by all counts Mr Green was a respectable man. A retired football star that was now well rooted in many charities. What would a prosecutor need with a man like that if he was in no trouble?"

"Mr Green was a great man. He was loved by everyone!" She said, fiddling with her bracelet again.

"And yet, a man seemingly unknown to him got into his house and killed him? Without showing any signs of tampering with any locking system you have?" I propose that Mr Green must have known the murderer to let him in at such an hour, unless someone else was already in the house, or awake."

"What are you implying Mr Justice?"

"I'm implying that Mr Gavin is not the murderer, he was not known by the victim and the locks showed no sign of tampering. I'm implying that either that is the case, or someone else was awake in the house that you are purposely keeping from the court! So I ask you again, Mrs Green. What _exactly_ did you see on the morning your husband was killed?"

Ema looked at all the ball players in court today. Mr Payne was sweating profusely, no change there. The judge simply looked between Apollo and the witness and Gavin, well- he looked less comfortable than she'd ever seen.

"I saw him! I saw Gavin punch my husband after my husband fought back to his intrusion!"

Not even just Apollo noticed the mistake here.

"Punched him? They fought and my client punched him? Then your husband died and Mr Gavin left?" That is your testimony?"

"Yes."

"Ok. While I'm at it, I have another question for you Mrs Green. Why is it, that when I mention witnessing the murder and loving your husband you seem to have trouble concentrating? You fiddle with you bracelet, quite aggressively."

"Objection! Where is the relevance?"

"I'll allow it." The judge said, "Witness, answer the question."

"What do you mean I have trouble concentrating? What else would I be thinking of? Of course I witnessed it! Of course I loved my husband!"

"See now Mrs Green. That is where you're wrong. You can't have witnessed the actual murder because what you've told us it all lies!"

This is it, thought Ema. He was on a role and much like his mentor Mr Wright, Apollo never backs down.

"There is no evidence of a fight between Mr Gavin and Mr Green. The autopsy reports show that there were no other marks on your husband's body. No evidence of bruising what so ever. And you can clearly see that my client is unharmed."

"What- I don't understand-"

"I'm saying that you're lying. You didn't witness the murder because you failed to identify the murder weapon! He was hit with a trophy! Not by a punch!" Apollo shouted, holding up the murder weapon. "How can you claim to have witnessed the murder if you don't even know what happened?"

"I...I-"

"And while I'm at it, why do you speak Mr Gavin's name as if you knew him well, and your husband if you were hardly acquainted? You call my client Klavier or Gavin, casual terms wouldn't you say for a man you don't know that's suspected of killing your husband? And then refer to your husband as just that, or Mr Green. Why do you fiddle when I ask about loving you husband?"

"Because I didn't ok?" He wasn't a football star anymore. Just an everyday charity worker and he cared more about _them_ than me! It was bye-bye high class venues, hello slums in Africa. It was disgusting and he was blowing all his money on everyone else! But Gavin was in my apartment! I'm sure there are fingerprint things you can do!"

"And what about knowing Mr Gavin?"

Mrs Green looked at Apollo then to Mr Gavin, a smug look on her face that Apollo didn't like.

"I did know Mr Gavin. I knew him quite well you could say. I even spoke to him early in night before my husband was murdered."

Apollo looked nervously at Gavin who in turn looked defeated. This was it, thought Ema, this is where everything looks even worse.

Mr Payne stepped forward and presented Mrs Green's cell phone records to the court. "As you can see, my witness isn't lying. She and Mr Gavin had a conversion at around two in the morning."

"Objection!" Apollo yelled. "Why wasn't this evidence in the case file to begin with? You were withholding evidence!"

"Now now Mr Justice, I was merely holding this evidence until it became relevant in the ca-"

"Relevant? Evidence that your witness, the victim's wife called my client seven times! It was always relevant!"

"Yes but see here Mr Justice, your client called my witness back. Why don't you ask her what for?" Payne said, smiling.

Ema saw Gavin put his head in his hands, knowing that the worst was coming.

"O...k. Mrs Green, why did you call so many times, and what was the minute conversation between you two about?"

"Oh, that's easy," Mrs Green said, smiling smugly. "I was inviting him over. Letting him know that my husband wasn't in. That changed rather quickly."

"Why would you do that though? And if my client did come to your residence then you admit to lying earlier? You were awake, you must have let him in!"

"I did let him in, but at about three in the morning. By half five I was asleep. What does that matter now anyway? You should be more concerned with what im about to tell you."

Apollo, Trucy and Gavin looked increasingly worried at how much control Mrs Green suddenly had over the situation.

"You see, my husband came home and found Gavin there. Gavin and I, we were lovers."

* * *

Ok, so the ending probably wasn't that much of a surprise to you, but I like to think I ended that chapter with a bit of dramatic flare.

Review or not :)


	8. What have I done?

**A/N**: New update! I have a feeling that this chapter drags a bit, but I've done my best to make it interesting.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Phoenix Wright or any of the characters in here... apart from the Green's I guess.

And good Lord to anyone who reads this who lives in England. We're having some cuh-razy weather today!

* * *

They were lovers? Of course they were lovers. Look at her, look at _him_. Why would I suspect that he would have as little time as me to find someone as I do, though I suppose Gavin would have no trouble finding someone to take him home and anyway I don't care. I don't.

Yes you do.

Yes you do because he brought you flowers twice, and he flirts and flirts and kisses nice and he left your apartment that night.

Ema's inner voice went on and on and she wished for once that it would just be quiet. Just stop spinning round and round and let her be able to pretend to listen to Payne in peace.

Though waiting inside the prosecutor's lobby while listening to Payne boast loudly that he will soon be the top prosecutor in the district made Ema feel sick. Since Apollo had called for a recess to talk to Mr Gavin, Ema was forced to stay in this room and she hated it.

She needed to know the truth. There was no denying that they had been lovers, Mr Gavin and Mrs Green, Ema had known that by the look on Gavin's face. She supposed that she would have to wait until the trial to find out the truth, since there was no way that this wouldn't be brought up again.

...

Back in the courtroom Ema looked around towards Apollo and Trucy, who seemed more relaxed than before which thank god, she thought, because she can't handle much more today since her snackoos had been confiscated as a weapon earlier.

She watched as Payne called Gavin up to give his testimony regarding the allegations made against him being Mrs Green's lover.

"It's true." Gavin sighed. "We _were_ lovers. But not anymore. Not since I found out she was married. We met at a charity event about a year ago, how ironic that it was held by her husband. I had the upmost respect for Mr Green, a man who used his money and power to help others is a modern day hero."

"What exactly happened between you two? Please describe your relationship and when, if it has, ended." Apollo asked. Hoping he could play this his way for once.

"Certainly. Like I said, we met at a charity event about a year ago. Don't ask me the date because I don't know. Anyway, I liked her, she only knew me because of my music but she was a woman as opposed to the endless amount of teenagers I meet. She said my music was like poetry and I thought she was genuine. In the eight months we saw each other I only went to her house once and mine never. It was when I went to her house I realised who she was and who she was married to. I ended it right there and then."

"Thank you, Mr Gavin. Do you have any way of proving this?" Apollo asked, knowing full well that he did.

"Yes. Check my phone records. Until the night of the murder there hadn't been any communication between us for nearly four months. Also my credit card statement- I hadn't booked a hotel for us in months either."

"Isn't it possible you stayed at yours or paid cash?" Apollo asked.

"No," Gavin started. "Check my bank statement, I hardly ever draw cash out, much less enough to book a hotel, I prefer using my card. And she never stayed at mine, never even came over, not once-"

"And why is that? You were lovers for eight months, why did she never come to yours?"

"Because I didn't want her there." He started; he looked towards her with an expression similar to hatred on his face. "I didn't love her; therefore she had no business to be at my home."

"...I see. Would this have left you with any motive to kill her husband? After all, you were humiliated and used for eight months."

Gavin actually smiled at this. "No," He said. Confidant in his words for the first time today. "I still had the upmost respect for the man, if not a little more caution as well, in case he ever found out and murdered _me_. If I had taken personal insult to this wouldn't it have made more sense for me to murder her? And yes, one could argue that I could have murdered her husband to get back at her, but why would I leave so much evidence behind? Surly I would have incriminated her? And everyone in the court who knows me will know that I have the knowledge of how to do this, I am a prosecutor, I know what evidence will get a suspect convicted."

"OBJECTION!" Payne yelled, "I have listened to this rubbish long enough! It is irrelevant and I wish to call me next witness."

"I'm not done with-"

"It's ok Herr Forehead. Let him call his next witness. He probably feels the need to gain some control again."

"Objection! I- leave the stand Mr Gavin, that's not your place to say!"

Gavin raised his eyebrows but said nothing. He got up and was seated in his place again.

"I call Detective Ema Skye to testify."

...

I don't want to be here I don't want to be here I don't want to be here.

Please just let me go home.

"Now, Detective Skye, your duty as a detective is to seek the truth from the evidence. Explain to the court the evidence found at the scene and who that evidence points to."

Now I _really_ don't want to be here.

"Ok. At the scene it was discovered that the victim had been hit by one of his trophies which caused his death. The medical examiner pronounced it was blunt force trauma that killed him between five and 7 a.m. Four fingerprints were at the scene, three of which were identified as the victim's, his wife's, and Mr Gavin's. The fourth still doesn't have a name."

"What about the witnesses testimony?"

"You mean her lack of witness testimony?" Ema asked, unsure of what the action was that had been taken because of Mrs Green's lies.

"Of course! We were so caught up in the love affair that-"

"Hold it! Mr jJustice it is not your turn to speak! What do you mean her lack of testimony?"

"Well," Ema started, "Apollo kind of proved that she didn't actually witness anything, so what she said can't be used as evidence can it?"

"Oh. I see how it is." Laughed My Payne, "I should have known under the circumstances that he was arrested. Isn't it true, Detective, that Gavin was found at your apartment?"

"Yes but let the records show that I didn't hide that _and_ I told Detective Gumshoe where to find him and anyway, that has _nothing_ t-"

"Yes, yes. It all makes sense now. There will always be those willing to defend the guilty. What reason would he have to be at yours? Of course you're well known as feeling indifferent towards each other but something was obviously brewing under the surface, you should count yourself lucky that you only have a sister Skye, because this is how Gavin probably picked up Mrs Green and look at what happened to _her_ family. You're relationship was inevitable which is against regulations of course and _of course _this is how he would eventually snap and kill someone just like his brother. Yes you could say it runs in the family, yes anyone could see that Mr Gavin is simply following in his brother's footsteps-"

"That's enough!" Everyone in the courtroom turned their heads to look at Ema, whose outburst had surprised everyone.

"Gavin is NOTHING like his brother Winston! Gavin is a good man and would never hurt anyone! So shut your whiny little mouth and stop flicking about you stupid hair and listen! Your witness is a liar and didn't actually see enough to even give herself the title of 'witness'! In fact, she didn't see _anything_! And the relationship between Gavin and I is purely professional because like I said, Gavin is a _really_ good guy. There was a fourth person at the scene and that's who you should be looking for! Not wasting your time trying to blame an innocent man who only went to that house to begin with on the premise of helping an old friend!"

The entire courtroom sat in stunned silence. The judge, Apollo, Trucy, Payne, Gavin, who no doubt looked the most shocked, never mind the entire courtroom. Which left Ema just enough time to think crap, what have I done? Before Payne opened his mouth again and had the judge have her removed from court.

As she was being marched outside she passed all the ball players in court. Apollo who looked shocked and almost frightened from her outburst, Trucy; almost envious. And Gavin, well she didn't look at him until she had almost passed him and by then he had looked away.

Now she didn't have thoughts spinning around in her head, now she wishes that her mind was full and dizzying but all she heard was one lonely question echoing around her mind.

What have I done?

* * *

K, so I hope this doesn't seem too OOC. After all, Payne does ramble where he shouldn't and does flick his stupid hair a lot, and Ema does seem to have a short temper...

So... review and tell me what you think :D


	9. Is this the moment?

**A/N**: I didn't really know how to do this chapter since Ema was kicked out of court, so I kinda came up with the characters telling her it... She's back in the next chapter though, Phoenix has a sneaky plan.

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Phoenix Wright I'd put in a lot more pop culture reference jokes.

* * *

Crap. Keep your head high Ema, walk calmly and don't make a fuss. Keep what little dignity you have left since this whole thing started, and take a deep breath.

Ema looked around and saw other people waiting for trails, people looking hopeful, vengeful, utterly destroyed. Ema understood the feeling. Even if you got the verdict you've still lost someone forever. Maybe the police force should remember that from time to time, thought Ema. These are _people_. People with the same feelings and emotions as us. We forget too easily that these are lives that we're investigating, previously secret lives where the worst thing is normally paying your rent or your gas bill. We forget that not everyone can handle murder as we do every day.

We investigate the ruins left over.

Feeling a little slumped Ema closed her eyes and resigned herself to the fact that she would never know the full details of this case now she'd been removed, no matter how much she wanted to.

She took one last sweeping look around the hallway and went to the defence's lobby. She could go in here now she guessed, since she was no longer the prosecution's witness.

...

"I can't believe how happy Gumshoe seemed when you started yelling like that, Polly. And what did he mean what he kept mumbling something about 'the good old days'?"

"I have no idea, Truce, I just hope that he finds out the information we need."

Ema turned her head to the door when she heard voices just behind it. She watched the handle turn and stood up.

"Detective Skye? What are you doing in here?" Apollo asked, "And, are you ok? You kind of blew up in there a bit in there..."

"I'm ok. I have no idea what's going to happen to me at work tomorrow because of that, I imagine I'll have another pay cut coming soon. But, I can be in here now; I'm not an expert witness anymore so... here I am. What did I miss?" She asked, looking at Gavin and hated the feeling she got when she did.

"Oh you should have seen it Detective Skye! Mr Payne was all flustered because of what you said and Polly was amazing!"

"Yes, I understand now why I only ever seem to lose to Herr Forehead." Gavin said with a smile.

"You know, you could just call me Herr Justice... Or just justice. Or even just Apollo."

"Polly?"

"Hey," Apollo said, "if you can get Trucy to agree to using her nickname as well, be my guest."

Everyone turned to look at Trucy, who's expression made it clear that that was hers and hers alone.

"Right... Detective Skye, I'll give you the summery now if you like?"

"Now would be as good a time as any."

"Ok. Well, for a while Payne went on an on-"

"And on and on and on ranting over and over again about you an-"

"Yes, he said many bad things but that's not important." Apollo said, cutting Trucy off while seeing Ema wince at the amount of trouble she was evidently in at work.

"Gavin was called back to the stand. He was asked why he went that night and-"

"I said that I thought it was urgent. She sounded desperate on the phone. Like something was wrong and I thought she might need help. And since she hadn't called me in so long I assumed that she meant it."

"Then he was asked what happened once he was there and he made half the court blush and Polly tried covering my ears when Gavin had to explain how Mrs Green tried to seduce him, but I already know what happens. I _am_ 17 after all."

"Seventeen is still too young." Apollo said, "and excuse me for trying to retain your innocence, I'm sure you're father wouldn't be happy with me if I didn't."

"What wouldn't I be happy about?" Phoenix asked as he walked in.

"N-nothing Daddy." Trucy said with a smile just before Ema could yell out his name, not able to hide her smile either.

"Mr Wright I haven't seen you in such a long time!" She said, clearly excited. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, this case reminds me a lot of a case back in my rookie lawyer days."

"How?"

"Well, I was pretty much in Apollo's position, and a friend of mine was in Mr Gavin's. I can't help but feel this is a little preordained." Wright said, laughing.

"You mean- you don't mean Mr Edgeworth do you? _You_ were the one who defended him?" Ema asked, instantly more interested that she probably should have been.

"What happened? I mean, I know you won and Edgeworth was innocent but no one really knows all the details of that case... it's kind of strange how that happens a lot with cases that you were part of..." Apollo pondered.

"All I'm going to say is that when there's a not so decisive witness to a murder that a prosecutor didn't commit... you're likely to win this trial. And to actually get paid. I'm sure you know how I feel Apollo."

Apollo nodded and Phoenix laughed, a joke that only they could share in.

"Anyway, I believe I interrupted a story?"

"Oh, right. Well after... what Trucy said, Gavin said no basically, and that he isn't stupid, her husband could be back any time and then Mrs Green was called back to the stand."

"Yeh and she was in trouble as soon as she stood up there!" Trucy beamed, "This is where Polly was amazing, he asked her why she would've have called Gavin over if she knew her husband would be back so soon and she kept tripping on her words and jumbled everything-"

"Which, if I may interrupt, is where Herr Forehead really shone. He told her that she must have invited me over to use me as a scapegoat to the real murderer and that she must know him. That it's the fourth fingerprint that we should be searching for an-"

"And that she must have let the real murderer in and that protecting him is a crime and he just kept yelling it over and over until she cracked and said that we couldn't prove any of it!" Trucy finished, beaming with pride that Apollo pulled that off and he in turn looked happy that his Chords of Steel had been recognised.

"And you know what that means right?"

"It means that she has something to hide." Ema said, finally having something to say herself.

"Anyway, that's not the best part." Apollo said smugly, "Gavin told me that he remembered something about her brother coming to visit but not turning up, which is why he was asked over, and it's well known amongst their social circle that her brother has always been cold towards Mr Green."

"It seems you got our reasonable doubt. I take it that a break was called so Gumshoe and his underlings could go check it out? And, don't take this wrong everyone, thanks for filling me in, but maybe it would've been clearer if only one of you had told it?"

"Perhaps. But all of that leads us to right here," Gavin said, "And don't worry Fraulein, I'll make sure that pay check of yours isn't cut."

Ema thanked him, not having anything else to say. She felt as if she had faded into the background for a moment, she hadn't seen the trial properly; she wasn't even involved in it anymore.

"If everyone could- hey- Achtung! May I have a moment with Fraulein Skye? I can't leave the room, but you can." He said, looking at Apollo, Trucy and Phoenix, the latter who could recognise why he wanted a moment immediately.

Ema watched in silence as the three of them trooped out and waited while Gavin seemingly found his words. Impatiently.

"I wanted to thank you, personally, for what you did."

"I didn't really do anything." Ema said, feeling embarrassed.

"No, you did. You risked a lot bursting out like that, never mind your pay check, your _job_ could have been in jeopardy because of that, and you did that for your principles. I'm impressed by your valour, Fraulein."

"I didn't just do it for my principles." She mumbled, looking down to hide the hot feeling in her cheeks. But she couldn't hide them for long. Gavin put one finger under her chin and tilted it until she was looking him in the eye again.

"Is this the moment?"

Crap. I just said that out loud. Why the hell did I say that?

"The moment?"

Crap crap crap.

"For us to, you know, talk about the other night?" Nice save, Ema.

He smiled then, a real smile. She watched his eyes crinkle slightly which matched his soft smile so well. She wished he smiled like that more often and hated herself for thinking that even more than she did for blushing.

"Not yet Fraulein, but soon," He said tilting his head slightly, "When we're ready, ok?"

Ema smiled back. "Ok."

* * *

Not such a cliff hanger this time woo!

...Erm... review? :D


	10. Beats spending my life with you

**A/N**: Woo I've finally updated! Three cheers all round!

It's a long chapter compared to my usual chapter lengths, and I've tried to make this seem as much like the cases in the game I can, showing character mannerisms and such.

Well, hopefully I've portrayed them well enough that you recognise them.

**Disclaimer**: I suck I suck I suck. So no, I don't own anything.

Also, there a tiny tid bit involving Maya and Phoenix :D

* * *

They stood there in that moment for longer than they should. Detective and Prosecutor, witness and suspect, Fraulein and fop, Ema and Klavier.

They stood there until they heard a soft knock on the door, both immediately coming back to themselves in time for Apollo to open the door.

"Great news, Gumshoe just reported back with some promising news, we're heading back in now."

Klavier turned to look back at Ema and smiled, "Well... I'll see you after the trial, I guess."

"Yeah- good luck." She said, an echo of her usual brisk self and she watched him walk out of the room with Apollo and Trucy.

"Miss Skye, may I have a word?"

...

"Mr Wright, as much as I want to be here I could be fined for this, so could you!" Ema whisper shouted at Phoenix from as far back in the courtroom they could sit.

"Forgive me, but it was the only way that you could come back in here without being recognised. You _do_ want to watch the trial don't you?"

"I do, but... _disguise_? Al I did was take my lab coat off and put your hat on. That's hardly a disguise Mr Wright."

"I assure you, no one will recognise you. The same way that people luckily don't recognise me without my old blue suit on. And please, call me Nick."

"Nick?"

"I'm glad my daughter isn't here to hear me say this, because I would hear about it endlessly if she was, but that name kind of stuck with me since meeting an old friend of mine not long ago." He said with a small, short smile. He looked away, bored almost and stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets.

"I hate having my hair out."

...

Watching Mrs Green walk back to the stand sent warning signals all over Ema's body. The first being fear, in that this woman was clearly a little bit of a sociopath; uncaring to the damage she caused and 'played' with people. Hatred for her lying to try and get Gavin put away and intense jealousy that she wished she could shift. Jealousy, because this woman had known Gavin in a way that she never had and never would.  
Ema hated everything about this woman and yet was still jealous of what she had. For this reason Ema hated herself even more.

"Mr Justice, your witness."

"Thank you your honour. Mrs Green, would you tell the court about your brother?"

"Of- of course." She stammered. Apollo already looked smug. He must already have the trump card, thought Ema. Relieved that he at least looked relatively calm. Gavin not so, which was to be expected, Ema supposed. Which prosecutor in their right mind would trust the happy-go-lucky attorney who'd only been defending trials for 3 years? Whose mentor was Phoenix Wright?

Ema's thoughts went round and around like that until she realised something. The similarities between Gavin's and Mr Egdeworth's trial was uncanny. Gavin should trust Apollo, just as Edgeworth had trusted Phoenix with only 3 trials under his belt. These were men of truth, not pride.

She snapped herself out of her thoughts once she'd realised she'd missed most of Mrs Green's testimony.

She looked left at Phoenix for help but he still looked tiresome. That could indicate anything though; the man was a professional poker champion after all.

Fortunately for Ema, Apollo, like most defence attorneys she imagined, had the uncanny ability of making the witness repeat their entire testimony again during their cross examination without being cautioned for badgering the witness, so it was only a matter of time.

"Mrs Green, it says here that despite your brother having a job, you sent money into his bank account every month. Why is that?"

"Well, my brother didn't have a good job, he worked as a cleaner so I helped him out." She replied.

"By giving him your husband's money? Did Mr Green know about it?"

"Well, of course he did, how dare you insinuate such a thing!"

"I apologise Mrs Green." Apollo said, he took a second to look down at the papers in front of him. "Tell me, what do you know of your brother's work history?"

"Well, he's been in and out of jobs since high school-"

"Which was considerably more than 10 years ago, correct?"

"Yes."

"Then why is it that there is no record of him ever graduating high school?"

"He didn't-"

"Why is there no record of him at all before 10 years ago!"

"There- there must be a mistake!"

Apollo took this chance to look smug again, knowing that he'd got the witness exactly where he wanted her. "No mistake Mrs Green. We thought there had been a mistake so we double checked, then we checked yours."

"You- you checked my history? What gave you the right to do that?

"Why is it that you seem remarkably tense, Mrs Green? And even more importantly, why is there no record of you before the last 10 years either? How do you explain that?"

"Objection!" Payne had finally piped up. "What does the witness' past have to do with the pressing issue of the murder? This changes nothing!"

"I have to agree, Mr Justice, what does the past have to do with the current murder?"

"I'm getting to it- Since there's no record of either of them past 10 years ago you have to wonder why before then it is blank, so we called up her brother and took his prints. And well, what do you know, he was charged on minor B and E fifteen years ago_, but_, the prints matched another person."

"Beandy?"

You could feel the face palm of every person in the courtroom at that moment.

"Uh- no, your honour. _B_ and _E_. As in_ Breaking_ and _entering_."

"Breaking and entering? Why, that's a crime! That's a breach of-"

"Yes, your honour, which is precisely why he was charged and his prints put in the system."

"Thank heavens!"

"That's all very well and good, Mr Justice." Payne said, flicking what little hair he had left obnoxiously, "But as you just stated, the prints were not his."

"Right you are Mr Payne, they weren't the prints of Vernon Books, however the record did match his general and specific appearance, age, and from Mrs Green's testimony regarding her brother, his educational history."

"There was obviously a mistake in your findings, Mr Justice."

"No mistake. Like I said, the prints matched. Which concludes that Mr Books isn't who he claims to be, which further concludes that anyone claiming to be his sister must also be in on this change of identity, so the real question is, is this the real Mrs Green?"Apollo yelled, pointing dramatically at Mrs Green.

The courtroom fell silent.

"I'm afraid I don't follow, Mr Justice." The judge finally said.

Apollo physically flopped. "I meant- I mean I know she's the real Mrs Green, I was just warming up." He turned bright red and scratched the back of his head, "What is meant it, is she really Vanessa Books? And more importantly, as Mr Payne keeps politely reminding us of the murder at hand, why would the witness' brother have fingerprints at the crime scene if he had not been there? Answer is simple, he _was_ there, and therefore we have a duty to hear what he has to say about the situation at hand. The defence requests that Mr Vernon Books be brought as a witness."

...

"Tell me, Mr Books, what were you doing at the crime scene?"

"I was visiting my sister."

"But we have testimony from the defendant stating that you weren't there."

"Well he's lying" Mr Books said simply.

"Lying? Saying that you _weren't_ there would _help_ you. Are you saying that my defendant is lying and that you _were_ in fact there? In which case your involvement with the crime may have been heavily overlooked."

"What are you implying?"

"I don't know, what does it sound like I'm implying?"

"Objection! The defence should refrain from being coy!"

Apollo ignored Payne's shrill outburst, as did the judge apparently, because Apollo carried on regardless and the judge did nothing to stop him.

"I'm implying that Mr Books was very much involved. I'm implying that he was the murderer and he plotted with Mrs Green to frame my client and get Mr Green's life insurance money!"

"What! NO! I admit I would do anything to help my sister, but that's too far!"

"Here comes the magic."

Ema almost jumped out of seat. "Mr Wright! uhh- Nick, don't whisper suddenly like that, its creepy!" Ema whisper shouted back, "And what do you mean by magic?"

She looked over at Apollo who was now whispering rapidly with Trucy. Surely_, surely_ Wright hadn't meant magic in that sense? And even more importantly, why do the courts allow such young girls to stand in such an important part of the courtroom? Ema thought back to when she herself was in Trucy's position, at a similar age as well. It seemed normal then, but now she was older she couldn't help but wonder if it was a little bit reckless to let young people see such dealings.

Oh _lord_, Ema thought_, how old am I?_

"Tell me, Mr Books, why is it that you grow remarkably fidgety when you mention your sister?"

"I don't, why would I get fidgety when I mention my sister?"

"There it is again! As soon as you say just the word 'sister' actually, you look nervous. There are three reasons why people have the same name Mr Books. One, is that they are related through blood. Two is a coincidence, three, is that they are married into the same name. It's becoming awfully clear why you have no history, why you visit her so often; it explains her sending you money and the last name part. You and Mrs Green are not brother and sister at all are you? You're actually married!"

If Apollo's breakdown of the facts didn't make it clear enough, the look on Books' face made it obvious. He looked desperately towards Mrs Green.

"I'm sorry, Hun, I can't lie like this anymore."

"Your honour, since we can't prove my client did the crime, and compared to Mr Books it's looking even more unlikely that he did it- Vernon has more means, more motive and more opportunity than my client, I call for grounds of dismissal through reasonable doubt."

"Objection!" Paynesaid, desperate not to lose this case. "You said yourself your honour that this case needs solving."

"I was hoping you'd say that. Now you have no objection to a new testimony, to help solve the case?"

Payne looked horrified that he'd fallen into that trap by someone he still considered a 'rookie'. When would the poor man realise that he was no longer 'the rookie killer'? Ema mused.

"What were you doing at your wives house on the night of the murder? While knowing that not only was she married to, living with, and sharing a bed with another man, she had invited round an old flame of hers whom she cheated on both you and the victim with. What _exactly_ were you doing there?"

If there had been chains around Books you would have literally been able to see the drop off him. The change in his demeanour was immediate and drastic.

"I was telling her I want it to stop. We got enough money from Mr Green to last us a life time so we could be together now. She came up with a plan that would get us even more money; she said "Let's kill two birds with one stone." The birds being Mr Green and Mr Gavin. The killing part being obvious. Her husband dead, Mr Gavin blamed for his murder and sentenced to death. She said that it was the only way that we could be together."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"YOU IDIOT! Why wouldn't you just SHUT UP? This is precisely the reason we weren't together properly!"

"No Vanessa, why don't you just _shut up for once_? I have one more thing to say, if I could?" Books said, turning to the judge.

"It was her. She made the plan, she executed the plan. She knew Mr Green would be early, and she called up Mr Gavin to set the plan in motion. Then when Mr Gavin wouldn't give her what she wanted and left earlier than she wanted to she did it herself instead of making me do her dirty work. She murdered her 'husband' with an object she'd seen Mr Gavin pick up so she knew his finger prints would be on it."

"You fool! You'll go to jail too!"

"Beats spending my life with you. You murdered Brian, and as much as I wasn't supposed to make it personal, he was a good guy. Vanessa is the guilty one."

There was a visible in take of breath in the court room.

"...Well. I have no other choice then to declare the defendant, Mr Klavier Gavin, not guilty."

* * *

Well... yeh I know the ending was obvious but did my best.

One more chapter to go!

Please review! I have a feeling I've got a huge chunk in here wrong, and I cant find it. So if anyone finds anything, please do be telling me :)


	11. Love never was simple

**A/N**: Waaah! The story is finished!

Blatant advertising: Check my story 'As Long As You're Happy' please :D and keep an eye out for another Klema one shot which I am going to title 'The men of my life.'

**Disclaimer**: Phoenix Wright games don't have as much smushy nonsense as this story does.

* * *

"Congratulations, pal!" Gumshoe yelled while clapping Apollo on the back. Apollo stumbled forward but laughed anyway, a perfect scene unfolding before him.

Ema was shyly handing back Wright's hat as Trucy was whispering excitedly into Gavin's ear, who looked even more belated than he had just minutes earlier when he was declared not guilty.

"Don't worry about it, Mr Gavin," She whispered, "Daddy, Polly and I can see these things." She finished with a wink and moved on to hug Ema tightly, despite her protests.

"Alright, listen up!" Gumshoe yelled over the commotion, "Maggie's got our reservation set up at the restaurant, let's get going!"

"You don't mean... please no, my daughter is only seventeen, she doesn't need to know such evil in the world yet!"

...

The group sat around a large table with extravagant decorations and Ema was having trouble deciding who was having a worse time avoiding the even more extravagant restaurant owner, Phoenix or Apollo.

"I...I suppose I'm paying for this... food?" Apollo said, staring at his pay check and then Gavin, who smiled back at him.

"Mr Gavin... not that I'm complaining, but isn't this a little _too_ much?" He asked in disbelief. This was more than _twice_ the amount he usually only has a hope of being given.

"Nein, nein, nein, Herr Forehead. I've paid you the correct amount. After all, not only did you clear my name, you brought justice to a great man, did the prosecutor's job better than he did, and caught two criminals in a long drawn out murder, bigamy and fraud case. And no, you will not be paying. It is my treat, he said.

"Polly, why did say 'food' like it was a question?" Trucy asked, her plate being the only one that was empty. Everyone stared at her in shock, even Maggie.

"You... you can't be serious?"

Everyone around the table laughed at Apollo's outburst and settled into a comfortable chatter.

"Why is it that we always end up here?"  
"What do you mean Mr Wright?" Ema asked, having just heard Wright musing to himself.  
"This is a place where we used to come after trials like this. The old gang, you could say. Instead of Apollo there was me and instead of Trucy there was Maya. You would've been Gumshoe, Ema, even though he is still with us, and instead of Mr Gavin we'd have Edgeworth."  
"Edgeworth!"

"Fraulein, you always get such a gleam in deine Augen when Herr Edgeworth is mentioned. Should I be jealous?" He said leaning towards her and smiling his trademark smile.

"What? No- I- Gavin! Mr Wright is-"

"Leaving. Mr Wright is leaving. I believe an embarrassing talk is in order with my daughter, if you'll excuse me."

"Whew."

What are you so worried about, Fraulein?" He asked, smiling. "Everything worked out ok. A good man lost his life, but justice was served. It's funny how I can't say that now without thinking about Herr Forehead."

"I know. I guess I'm just tired... And where the crap did I leave my coat!"

"Ah, I did wonder. Fraulein, as much as you love it, I believe you look much better without it. And oh, you can try and look mad all you like but you can't hide that blush from me."

"It seems I can't hide anything from you these days. I have one question though."

"Ah, regarding my involvement with the Green's?"

"No, about us, actually."

"Oh."

"Yeah... Look, I just need to know. That night when you came back to mine, before all this started, did you leave because Mrs Green asked you to?"

"What? No! I didn't even check my phone until after I left your apartment."

"Then why did you leave?" She asked even though she was half scared of what his answer would be.

"Because I was afraid of what I'd do."

That was a surprise.

"As I recall, and I'm saying that in the simplest of forms, because I can't _really_ recall much, but there was nothing you could have done that I wasn't... You know, encouraging." Ema finished, blushing deeply and turning away.

"Do you remember what I told you?" He asked her slowly.

Ema nodded. "You said you couldn't do it."

"I did."

"Don't worry about it, I get it."

Gavin looked confused. "You get it? But, how?"

"All your flirting is just an act, I knew that anyway, I just thought- you didn't really want anything to do with me I guess- so you couldn't-"

"Fraulein, are you insane? Forgive me for speaking so bluntly, but there is nothing, NOTHING right now that I would love more than to take you home and do everything we could have done that night right now. But I can't."

"I... I don't- why? I mean, it's you! Your reputation-"

"Because it's you. Have you ever wondered why with you I seem irritable, but with my fans my words are flawless. I'm charming I always smile. But with you, God you make me crazy. You really do. I couldn't do it because it's _you_, Ema."

"I still don't get-"

"I think, just maybe, I, I might have loved you in that moment."

"Wh...wh...wh..?"

"Why? Because we argue all the time you want to know why? You are _beautiful_, Ema. Your hair, every feature of your face and your body, it's, it's almost sculptured art. And when I saw you in that dress, Christ. That _tiny_ black dress, it drove me wild. I don't think you realised I much I _wanted_ you. And when you kissed me..." Klavier closed his eyes at the memory which made Ema blush deeper.  
"Your kiss was as beautiful as you, Ema. Even your name is beautiful. Ema Skye. So pretty."

"I.. I don't know what to say."

"I'm not asking you to tell me you love me too. In time, maybe, but for now, I'll settle on anything I can get."

"Klavier," she breathed, "I-...

..."

"Perhaps some air?"  
"Air is good." She said, nodding and leaving the table, neither of their absences was noticed throughout the celebrations.

...

"Now that we have a little more privacy, do you mind?" He asked while grabbing her hand.

"Um sure, what for?"

"... I just wanted to hold your hand, Fraulein." He said, smiling cheerfully.

"Just, before I move in to you second revelation. Can I just verify something?"

"Of course."  
"The night you left me, you rejected me-" Gavin flinched at the word, "Why? You've said how you felt and what you'd like to do... And yeah this is embarrassing and I know my cheeks are going red and my palm is getting all sweaty and-"

She looked up when she heard him chuckle. "What's so funny?" She asked, her familiar frown set in place.

"It's just a relief to see you as flustered as I am. Do you really want to know why I couldn't? Alright, I couldn't because it's YOU. Like _that_? While under the influence of alcohol, and you not knowing how I felt? No. I would have never been able to go through with it. It would have been wrong."

"... It's just sex..."

"Not with you it isn't." He said firmly. "If it was just sex then that's what it would've been and that what would've happened. But it wasn't just sex."

"...because you thought you had loved me at that moment?" Ema asked slowly.

"Ema, I was also under the influence of alcohol. And I haven't loved many people, not like this. Never like this. I- yes. In that moment I thought it was love. And in that moment I was right. Out of everything in the world. Of everything I've seen, of everywhere I travelled, I've never seen anyone quite like you. I've never wanted, never loved someone like I love you."

"Kiss me."  
She had said it so basically that to him it was the most complex thing he had ever heard.  
"Here? Now?"  
"Yes. Now."

Klavier moved closer and rested his forehead against hers. "I love you." He told her, and then he kissed her.  
He leaned in slowly and felt more nervous than he had ever felt in his life.

Her lips made contact with his and her heart soared. The beating of her heart against her ribs was mind numbing, so she accepted it as it were to be. She let herself go numb. All she felt was the contact of her right hand in his, the spark of his lips against hers.  
She tried not to think. She tried not repeating his words over and over in her head but she couldn't.  
His words echoed silently around her mind.

"I love you."

He had said it with so much conviction, so much raw emotion, and the look in his eyes told her that he meant it.

But how did she feel? What did she feel for this glimmerous fop?  
She didn't know, and she decided not to care just yet. In this moment she felt safe and perfect and happy. She imagined that Klavier had felt exactly like this when he realised he was in love with her.

Which, she mused, answered her question about her feelings perfectly.  
It was thrilling and terrifying and happening so fast that she hadn't realised that their lips were hardly moving. They simply stood and kissed.

"Ema," he whispered.

"Klavier?" She asked, finally pulling away. A small smile on each of their lips that any bystander would recognise as the sign of lovers.

"I like it when you call me by my first name." He said, smiling.

"I'll make more of an effort to call you it, then, _Klavier_." She added with a smile. "I don't know how you do this to me, I always find myself flustered near you. Right now I feel like I'm under a spell."

"Do I get the impression that my feelings are, at least partially reciprocated?"

"At least." She said, smiling at him again.

"You are even more beautiful when you do that. When you smile like that."

She leaned toward him to kiss him again but stopped just short of his lips. "I don't know what I can give you, and I don't know what I can say to make it more simple-"

"Love never was simple, even in its purest form."

The kiss lasted an eternity in that moment. Better than any rock concert, better than the feeling of an encore. It was like a perfect chemistry experiment; it was flawless, really something.

All the while they were unaware to their audience who had heard the entire conversation through a previously unnoticed open window.

...

Apollo knew that Ema hadn't realised how much Klavier had helped everyone out that day.  
His payment to Apollo was of course too much, and Apollo hadn't bought his reasons why, but he didn't mind, he wouldnt have to worry about rent for months. Klavier had helped others more.

Apollo looked around at the people near. The people that he held dearest were here. His family. Phoenix, who had been recommended by Klavier himself, the jurisdictions high prosecutor, to the board that he gets his badge back, his name cleared; his _life_ back. And Trucy who looked belated with glee; Klavier had told her out of the blue that since he couldn't actually pay her for helping Apollo, thus helping him, that he'd help her in the way he knew meant more. The Wright Anything Agency found a new member that day.

Apollo felt happy in this moment. He had finally been paid, his family was happy, and the loneliest two people he knew had found happiness and love in each other. Despite the food, the scene was perfect.

Apollo watched them for only a second longer and felt a rush of happiness wash over him. The love outside was different to that inside, and yet he knew that both shone strongly.  
He watched as Klavier pulled away with hesitation and rested his forehead against Ema's.

"Ema, my sweetest dream, my grumpy Detektiv," he kissed her again, briefly, and Apollo knew it was time he rejoined the celebrations indoors, rather than witness the one outside.

"You taste sweet like chocolate."

* * *

I thought it'd be nice to finish with Apollo :)

Reviews. Are. Awesome!

Cheers, pal! 8D


End file.
